


Island of Peace

by FieryPen37



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Reunion Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryPen37/pseuds/FieryPen37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Norway, Jane finds an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island of Peace

Island of Peace 

  


Even in June, a chill lingered in Tromsø—not surprising given its subarctic climate. Jane wrung out her hair, wet from her third shower of the night. The chill crept into her bones; she still didn’t feel warm. Darcy had already gone to bed, the combination of the lab’s extravagant luxuries and jet lag wooed her to the king size bed in her own room. The floor of her bathroom suite was heated, a frivolous luxury no scientist worth her salt would allow—on a normal day. The furtive looks were enough to distract her from the tantalizing data they offered. She had been set up, and now she knew it. Jane frowned at her own face in the mirror, edges softened with steam. What did Dr. Lanning have to gain by luring her here under false pretenses? Her data had already been published—in several well-regarded journals, the pushy part of her whispered. It didn’t make sense. Puzzles usually delighted her. This one left her with a hard ball of nerves settled in her stomach. 

  


If S.H.I.E.L.D. was behind this . . . Belting her robe, Jane set to combing and drying her hair. How long had it been since she’d felt pampered? A memory floated through her mind of a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, the faint tickle of blond beard. God, his laughing blue eyes, the odd formality of his speech, that easy charm in the quirk of his smile. She shied away from it. No. _No_. And no again. Thor had been gone over a year. She’d tried to find him, tried to use what he gave her to build a portal. It had ended in burnt circuits and failure. Nights spend swiping away tears in the glow of a mute computer screen. She was past that now. Jane then noticed she was rubbing her sternum; a vestige of what Darcy had dubbed as ‘pining for her Shakespearean space boyfriend.’ 

  


Jane exhaled a sharp sigh as she wandered into the living room. A fire lit the room in a soft orange glow, casting strange shadows on the white carpet and polished walls. Eager for distraction, Jane clicked on the TV. A well-groomed Norwegian stared into the lens, reciting a news story from the teleprompter. The lilt of their language was oddly comforting, but then the reel began and she saw him. She sucked in a gasp at the sight of Thor— _Thor_!—clad just as she had last seen him, in scale armor and a red cape—face set in grim lines as he brought his hammer down on the skull of—was that an _alien_? 

  


“What the--” Jane fumbled with the remote and found the translate button. A modulated voice answered, incongruously male from the female anchor’s perfect lips. 

  


“Incredible images from New York City today where a group called the Avengers warded off an apparent interstellar attack above the skyline of Manhattan. Tony Stark as Iron Man along with several unknown parties coordinated the city’s defense alongside local law enforcement with stellar results as seen here in this eyewitness footage.” 

  


Jane clapped a hand over her mouth as the shaky cellular camera captured Thor and a massive green man attacked a massive insect-like craft. Raising his hammer, Thor summoned lightning into the creature until it careened into a pile of rubble. 

  


“Oh my God,” she said. She had only seen his feats of strength once, and certainly not to such spectacular effect. He truly _was_ a god. A knock at the door startled her. A glance at the clock said it was half past two in the morning. Shaken, Jane was loath the pry herself away from the TV, but it was surely Darcy eager to share the news. Another sharp series of knocks. 

  


“C—Coming,” she said, padding across the lush carpet to the door. Jane wrenched the handle mustering the correct mixture of interest and irritation: “What are you—?” 

  


“Jane,” Thor said, a tentative smile toying at his lips. Dark blood crusted the corner of his mouth. He filled the doorway, a blaze of color and life against the white walls, exuding a scent of musk and sweat and ozone. He was a mess: blond hair dense with sweat and oil, armor smirched and dented, cape in tatters, bare skin dotted here and there with bruises and cuts. 

  


“You’re here,” she whispered. For his part, Thor endured her gawking, seemingly as absorbed in looking at her as she at him. 

  


“Yes. I had to see you,” he rasped, blue eyes shining. There it was: that surge of heat and chemistry, that instant connection that had urged her to pierce space and time to find him. Something swelled from deep inside, but whether it was joy or pain or both, Jane couldn’t say. His face blurred and she dashed the tears from her eyes. His smile faded, one hand twitched at his side. 

  


“You were in New York? How? Why? Why now?” she asked, her voice high and squeaky. 

  


The swelling of feeling was lodged in her throat, she staggered back, needing space to breathe. She braced her hands behind her on the back of the couch, watching him. Jane was now sharply aware she was clad in nothing but a fluffy white robe. He shifted, brow creased in a frown. 

  


“Loki. When I left you, he sought to destroy another realm. I stopped him by shattering the Bifröst with Mjolnir. My father was only able to muster enough power to conjure me here at the solstice.” Hidden in those words were ‘I’m sorry. There was no way for me to get to you.’ But it wasn’t enough. 

  


“I thought I’d never see you again,” she said, tearing her eyes away from him. Images of battle filled the screen. She recognized Captain America, her father had idolized him. 

  


“And this?” she said, with a sharp gesture at the screen. Thor’s demeanor seemed to shrink, his broad shoulders slumped, head bowed. Her fists curled, fighting the urge to comfort him. 

  


“My brother spoke of a shadow. Of living in the shadow of my greatness, he said. That’s what brought this to Earth. To your world. Loki’s jealousy and lust for power. He had his revenge. So many lives lost. Because of me,” he said. Thor looked up, blue eyes ablaze with grief. 

  


“Forgive me, Jane. Please. Forgive my foolishness that brought this sorrow to you and your world.” The swelling of emotion that had hardened into a shell around her tender inner parts simply shattered at those words. 

  


“Thor,” she whispered, voice thick with tears. 

  


He crossed the room in two strides, sweeping her up into an embrace. Tension bled from the both of them with a soft sigh. Peace. Thor rested his forehead to hers, one rough thumb swiping away her tears. 

  


“Could you forgive me, _Ástvinur_?” he whispered, warm breath tickling her nose. A shiver raced through her. 

  


“But it’s not your fault. It’s Loki’s. He’s the one who brought the army here.” A sudden thought occurred to her. 

  


“Where is he?” 

  


“Oh. Yes,” Thor said, raising one finger. He released her, and she hugged herself, feeling bereft. 

  


Thor leaned out the still open doorway and yanked. Loki tumbled into her hotel room, unconscious, gagged, bound with Thor’s hammer placed squarely on his chest. True opposites, Loki was as slender and dark as Thor was broad and fair. 

  


“My father helped to lay a sleep on him until I can return him to Asgard. Even if he wakes, he cannot lift Mjolnir,” Thor said, laying Loki on the tile floor behind the bar with a strange tenderness. 

  


“Why couldn’t Stark or the Captain take him?” Jane asked, acutely uncomfortable with the thought of a dangerous war criminal in her room. Thor swiped a hand through his hair. 

  


“Even in his current state, I couldn’t risk him waking. Asgardians are many times stronger than humans at our weakest. Save for Banner, of course.” Thor touched the corner of his mouth with a wry smile. 

  


“Bruce Banner? I read his papers when I was an undergrad at Culver. He’s brilliant,” Jane said, interest piqued. 

  


“He is also that,” Thor said, pointing to the muscle-bound green man currently pulverizing an enemy ship with his bare fists. 

  


“That’s Banner?” she said, agog. Thor laughed and Jane smiled automatically at the infectious sound. 

  


“He is a true warrior and it was a fine battle,” Thor said, then reached for her hand. Earnest blue eyes met hers, sadness darkening them. 

  


“We can relive the exploits of battle later. First we must drink to a fallen brother. Phillip son of Coul fell today.” 

  


“What? Coulson’s dead?” Jane said. Despite their differences, he had made good on his word and returned with S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken. A good man with a calm demeanor and hidden wit, and now he was gone. Thor nodded. 

  


“He tried to stop Loki from escaping and paid with his life. I saw it happen. He has no family to toast his passing, perhaps we could,” Thor said. 

  


“Of course,” Jane said, padding across the room to pour a finger of brandy from the decanter at the bar. A small part of her mind remarked on the utter weirdness of drinking a Viking toast in the wee hours of the morning with two Asgardian gods. Her life seemed to be nothing but weird since Thor had stepped into it. 

  


“To Phillip. May he ride to Valhalla tonight,” Thor said, throwing back his drink. 

  


“To Phil Coulson,” Jane repeated, the brandy scalding her throat at she drank. She winced at the heat and Thor chuckled. 

  


Silence fell between them, but far from uncomfortable. No, this silence was ripe with the time they’d spent apart and the promise of what might have been. On the heels of grief there was so often the need for affirmation of life, Jane knew the psychology of it. She shivered despite the warm blast from central heating. He was looking at her like that. Thor rose from his seat on the back edge of the couch and set his glass on the bar. 

  


“You are just as beautiful as I remember,” Thor said. Despite her determined aloofness, part of her melted. And he looked . . . God, he was _magnificent_. 

  


“Uh, thank you,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Thor rose from where he leaned against the bar. His imposing figure both unnerved and excited her. His expression hardened. 

  


“Am I too late, Jane? Is there no room in your heart left for me?” he asked. That alone was proof he was not the same brash, swaggering man she had met in the desert. The tender words, and the bittersweet pain it hid broke her. 

  


“No,” she whispered, “it isn’t over. I still--” Hope lit like fire in Thor’s eyes and then he was kissing her. Jane shivered in his embrace, tasting blood and brandy in his mouth. His lips were soft, his beard rasping her chin deliciously. Passion flared to life within her and she surged toward him, tugging fistfuls of his hair. _Finally_! Thor growled low in his throat, vibrating against her lips. Heat and pleasure washed over her, lips parting and tongues tangling. His hands swept through her hair, cradling her head between them. Blunt fingernails scraping her scalp sent shivers down her spine. 

  


“Jane, Jane,” he whispered, craning his head to drop gentle kisses down this side of her neck. Jane bit back a groan, seeking his mouth again. It had been too long, and his touch had her aching. She was very aware of the fragile protection of her robe, and his roving hands smoothing down her spine and cupping her buttocks. Her hands fisted on his cape, frustrated with encumbrance of his armor. She wanted more of his delicious heat to burn away the lingering chill of loneliness. It was a soul-deep need, a need to reassure herself he was here, and that he loved her. 

  


“ _Off_. Take it off,” she said, breathing the words against his lips. There was a flash of something in his pleasure-darkened eyes, gone before she could identify it. 

  


“Are you certain?” he asked. Jane swallowed hard. It touched her, how deeply he cared for the surety of his welcome. 

  


“Yes, Thor. I want this. I want you. Please,” she said. His face broke into the most beatific smile. 

  


“I will not forget the honor,” he said. Stepping back from her, he tugged at the metal discs pinning his cape. 

  


“My armor was forged to only be removed by myself. Or the All-Father, of course,” he said, and as she watched, the scale armor trickled off his arms, and breastplate and cape slithered to the floor. He was left in a black sleeveless shirt, trousers with plated armor, and boots. Thor shrugged, his lips lifting into a half smile. Jane smiled back, loosening the sash to her robe. Thor’s smile fell, a subtle shiver racing through him. 

  


“Stars, you are so . . . lovely.” His voice was a soft growl, it felt almost tactile against her skin, “Come here to me, _Ástvinur_.” 

  


“What does that mean?” she said, closing the short distance separating them. Thor placed his rough palm against her cheek. 

  


“It means ‘ _beloved_ ,’” he said, ducking his head like a bashful boy. “I like it,” she replied. Jane wound her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his smiling lips. The passion simmering between them heated again. Their lips fused and liquid pleasure curled within her, her nipples taut, her body aching. Jane grazed her nails down his muscled back, the contact muted by his shirt. Thor responded by stealthily teasing apart her robe. The backs of his fingers grazed the inner curve of her breast and her belly, pleasure chasing the touch. She broke the seal of their kiss to utter a shaky sigh as Thor’s callused hand cupped her breast, his thumb teasing her nipple. 

  


“Thor,” she whispered, nipping the underside of his chin. Thor swept her up in his arms bridal-style with no visible effort. Jane’s heart thundered, and she shoved the comparison into the back of her mind. There was no room for fantasy, she wanted mindless heat, pleasure, and Thor. 

  


He laid her on her abandoned bed and Jane shrugged off the robe, striving for an inviting posture. Eyes locked with hers, Thor stripped off shirt, boots, and trousers with brisk economy. Jane nearly purred in delight at the sight of him. A Viking god fresh from battle and ready for his plunder. A physique she had only glimpsed was now proudly displayed: corded muscle and glistening blond body hair, flat pink nipples budded against the chill of the room, and . . . God, even _that_ was impressive. His cock was thick, jutting straight out from a mat of golden hair, a bead of moisture pearled at the tip. Her body quaked with hunger, her mouth watered. 

  


“Come here to me,” she said with a soft smile. 

  


“Jane,” he said, lowering himself down to kiss her. The contact of bare skin resonated through her, hot and immediate. Their clinch rapidly devolved from drugging kisses to desperate clutching, Jane’s hands clinging to his shoulders and Thor’s arms wound around her. She guided his fingers to her mound, and stifled a moan as they stroked and _stroked_ —knowing and sure. Pleasure overtook her in a sharp, glittery rush, urging her to a surprisingly swift crest. His teeth grazed her shoulder. 

  


“Yes. Beautiful. So wet for me.” His voice was hoarse, warm breath fluttering against her skin. Through the languid softness, Jane grabbed a handful of his hair and dragged him up for a biting kiss. She’d have her fill of him before he was gone again. 

  


“Thor, come here. I want you. I want you in me,” she said against the seal of his lips. She couldn’t think beyond her pounding heart and the sweet ache of arousal coursing through her. It was exhilarating. Thor met her gaze, no hint of smile or swagger left. He let her see his raw hunger warring with his aching uncertainty. 

  


“I love you,” she said. Thor rested his forehead against hers, exhaling a deep breath. 

  


“I love you too, Jane,” he said, his kiss as sweet as sunshine. Soft warm lips and tenderness. She _felt_ him, the quivering power he leashed. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss, her hands urging his close. Thor settled between her spread legs. Jane broke the kiss to watch with a soul-deep pang of arousal as he stroked himself with her moisture, the sound wet and obscene. His cock flushed a dark red, thick and eager. 

  


“I’m sorry Jane. I’d meant to take my time, lavish you with pleasure. But . . .” 

  


“There will be time for that,” she said, “I want you now.” There was that smile, swift and charming. 

  


“Agreed _Ástvinur_. Tonight is for us.” 

  


Despite his insistence to contrary, they both savored the moment of penetration with a shudder. Jane groaned, arching toward him as he slid inside, filling her up. She opened her eyes to find Thor’s hot gaze, eyes the dark blue of a stormy sky. 

  


“So good,” Jane said, clutching his broad back. For some interminable time, they relished their joining. Each thrust was slow and deep, kisses sloppy and languid. Jane uttered a helpless sound, every thought other than Thor was now meaningless. Her world had narrowed to this bed, this man. The tempo of his thrusts quickened and she arched up to meet him, peppering his shoulder and collarbone with love bites. 

  


“Thor, oh God yes!” she said, when he hit a particularly fantastic spot. His smile was feral as he angled his hips. His cock struck that spot again and again, and Jane was lost in a blinding climax. 

  


“Jane,” he gasped and shuddered above her in the throes of his own release. Jane whimpered at the feel of his warmth inside her, drawing him down to her. Together they nuzzled and rocked through the aftershocks, clinging to each other in the aftermath. With Thor’s weight on top of her, Jane finally felt warm. She sank into sleep to Thor’s soft kiss on her forehead. 

  


Tomorrow was for bitter goodbyes and separation. Tonight was for the two of them. And that would have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my headcanon of what happened after the Avengers movie. I find it baffling that Thor who just happened to be on Earth wouldn't take time to visit Jane. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the smutlet.


End file.
